FjordClan
Hello! FjordClan is my original Fanon clan. TYPICAL ALLEGIANCES ---------------------- LEADER-''Leads the Clan'' DEPUTY-''Will become Leader when current Leader dies/retires, helps with patrols and stuff.'' MEDICINE CAT-''Heals Clan members and interprets prophecies'' MENTORS-''Like twoleg teachers, they mentor apprentices. (Med. Cats, Hunters, Warriors or Border Guards can become one.)'' HUNTERS-''Hunts prey mainly, but is trained in battle as well.'' WARRIORS-''Helps Border Guards, protects camp, fight in battle, help with hunting in the harsh leaf-bare season.'' BORDER GUARDS-''Guards camp borders'' APPRENTICES-''In training to become either Med. Cats, Hunters, Warriors or Border Guards.'' QUEENS- She-cats expecting, helping in the nursery, or expecting kits. KITS-''Self explainatory.'' Clan Description Lithe cats with pelts ranging from black, ginger, brown or white. Climb trees, can swim. Large Clan. Fanfictions Other fanfics are not started. The ones i hope to write are: Tales From FjordClan: Series One Complete Books None 'Almost Complete Books Nightstripe's Storm (S1B1) (Co-authored 'but it's mostly me :D) Territory/Area Clans nearby FeatherClan (northwest) RainClan (east) FlameClan (west) DUTIES/RANKS LEADER-''Leads the Clan'' DEPUTY-''Will become Leader when current Leader dies/retires, helps with patrols and stuff.'' MEDICINE CAT-''Heals Clan members and interprets prophecies'' Weather Cats-''Judges the weather to help with hunting etc.'' MENTORS-''Like twoleg teachers, they mentor apprentices. (Med. Cats, Hunters, Warriors or Border Guards can become one.)'' HUNTERS-''Hunts prey mainly, but is trained in battle as well.'' WARRIORS-''Helps Border Guards, protects camp, fight in battle, help with hunting in the harsh leaf-bare season.'' BORDER GUARDS-''Guards camp borders'' APPRENTICES-''In training to become either Med. Cats, Hunters, Warriors, Weather Cats or Border Guards.'' QUEENS- She-cats expecting, helping in the nursery, or expecting kits. KITS-''Self explainatory.'' ~Kits to Apprentices~ Key- L=LEADER M=MENTOR K=KIT A= KIT TURNED APPRENTICE E= EVERYONE L= K, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and stay loyal and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life? K- Yes, i do. L= K Then from this day on, your name shall be known as A. L=Your mentor shall be M. E- *cheers* M+A- touch noses ~Apprentices to Higher Rank~ **Apprentices have to become a Rank 6 Apprentice before they can become a higher rank, the one that they are training for.** APPRENTICE RANKS Rank Zero: Get 2 Points in a Trial to move onto Category One. Rank One: Get 3 Points in a Trial to move onto Category Two. Rank Two: Get 4 Points in a Trial to move onto Category Three. Rank Three: Get 5 Points in a Trial to move onto Category Four. Rank Four: Get 5 Points in a Trial to move onto Category Five. Rank Five: Get 9 Points in a Trial to move onto Category Six. Rank Six: Get 12 Points in a Trial to become the rank you were training for, and receive your name. colourfull, ooh! TRIALS Trials consist of 6 parts; # Hunting # Fighting # Stalking # Digging # Scenting # Fighting 2 Objectives * Obtain the most points in challenges 1-6. * Beat other Apprentices and other Clans. * Reach the end of Rank 6. Points List Parts of a Trial * Hunting Hunting the most prey, in a short timeframe * Fighting Basic battle moves, formation etc. * Stalking Basically playing King's Hill''non-existent . King's Hill is a game where you have to 'sneak up on the king, and take their land.' The King turns away from the 'army' and can turn at any time. If you are caught moving, you go back to the start. The King (who is a warrior or hunter, or guard) ONLY turns around if they hear a noise. No cheating is permitted. It goes one apprentice at a time. If they are spotted, there is a point deduction of -2 in the total score. The four clan Leaders decide if the apprentice DID make a noise, and if they all agree s/he didn't, someone else takes the place of the warrior/hunter/guard. * Digging ''To be honest, it's more like tunneling. They have to find their way in the tunnel, to the exit. If they don't.. well... * Scenting Hide and seek. The warrior/hunter/guard hides, and whichever apprentice finds s/he gets points. Gradually the warrior/hunter/guard hides further from the clearing, and possibly masks their scent. Can also be referred to as Tracking. * Fighting 2 One last fighting round. Only for Rank Four, Five or Six apprentices. Claws unsheathed. First apprentice to yield, loses -3 to 4 points, depending on how long they fought. One on one. '' ''Fighting permits ONLY apprentices of the same rank to battle. (eg. 5th rank apprentice can't battle a 4th rank apprentice.) When are Trials held? Trials are held typically every season.. If an apprentice who battled in Fighting 2, they do not participate in Fighting 2 until their wounds are healed. cats must inform all Clan Leaders if an apprentice is unable to participate in Fighting 2. Territory References - FjordClan Camp- Ravine-like fjord, steep FeatherClan territory to the left, hills to the right # Med. Den - underneath a fallen tree # Hunter's Den - high-up hole in the wall # Border Guard's Den - small tunnel, opens up into larger cave Category:Clan Category:Information